


A Winchester Christmas

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bunker Fic, Case Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Curses, Dean Hates Witches, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleepy Kisses, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Surprises, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas have invited all their family and friends to the bunker for Christmas! But, will the case they just came back from ruin everything? Will this turn out to be the worst Christmas ever? Not if Sam and Dean have anything to say about it. That is a really bad summary, please just read.





	1. Soon it will be Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader. All mistakes are mine. If you see any, let me know and I will correct them. Merry Christmas!

“I hate witches. They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere...” Dean said.

“We know, Dean. Now shut up, I’m trying to concentrate” grumbled Sam. Sam was focusing hard on his laptop as they drove down the road. They were hunting a witch in rural north Missouri. The reports and witnesses claimed people were disappearing and noticing objects moving and flying on their own. It was December 20th and Sam thought that the witches could be sacrificing people for the Winter solstice on the 21st. Cas agreed after looking over the reports, so being outnumbered, Dean had decided to take the case (with the promise that this was going to be their last case until after the new year). He loaded Baby up and put snow chains on her (because it had been snowing a lot more than normal) and they all headed out. Mary had decided to hang back in the bunker and relax and clean up a little.  Since Mary’s resurrection, she hadn’t gotten a chance to meet a whole lot of people. So, after taking some time to herself and getting used to her new world, Mary had come back to the bunker and the Winchesters decided to invite their friends over for Christmas, so Mary could meet everybody. They had invited everyone they knew and most were really excited to spend Christmas surrounded by family and friends. Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Ash, Rufus, Benny, Kevin, Mrs. Tran, Garth, and Pamela had all agreed to come for Christmas and stay through New Year’s. Donna, Jody, Alex, and Claire couldn’t come since Jody and Donna would be on duty, but the agreed they would join everyone for New Year’s.

This was going to be perfect. The bunker was big enough for everyone to get their own rooms, and this would be the first time everyone would be together. Every Winchester and adopted Winchester under one roof. Dean could not wait.

“Dean slow down, were nearing the farm house,” Sam said as he pointed to the map on his laptop. Dean slowed down and soon they saw a house with a barn in the distance. The house and barn were a little to the right with a long dirt road leading up to it, and a mailbox right in front on the main road.

“Looks like this is the place.” Dean said as he parked Baby on the side of the road and got out. He lifted Baby’s trunk and started gathering the witch killing bullets and any other weapons they would need.

A shiver ran Dean’s spine as the wind gushed a little and soon strong, warm arms wrapped around Dean’s waist.

“Cold are you?” Cas asked in Dean’s ear.

Dean smirked and turned around to face his boyfriend, “Yay. I am” Dean leaned down and pecked Cas’s nose that was a little red and cold from the winter.

“Hmmm,” Cas hummed as he reached out and touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead and immediately Dean was filled with this warmth from the inside. “How’s that?”

Dean frowned, “Cas, you don’t have to waste your grace on me. There are other ways I can get warm.” Dean smirked, “In fact, I know of a way we could warm each other up when we get back to the motel.” Dean did a little eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sam said as he slammed the Impala’s trunk down so hard that it made both Cas and Dean jump. “We’re sharing a motel room, and you and Cas both promised me there would be absolutely no hanky panky on this trip.”

“Hanky panky? Really Sam? What are you? A grandma from the 50s?” Dean laughed.

Sam just gave him a bitch face and started walking towards the house, “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Dean.” Cas chastised.

“What?” Dean said turning back to Cas. “He started it.”

Cas gave him an unimpressed look, “It doesn’t matter who started. You need to be mature. We both promised Sam that we would keep to ourselves this trip, and we need to honor that agreement. Now, let’s go.” Cas took Dean’s hand and started walking towards Sam.

“Yeah, well excuse me for wanting to show my boyfriend a little attention,” Dean grumbled under his breath. They caught up to Sam and then formulated a plan.

“Okay, so here is how it’s going to go. Cas you go around and check the barn. If no one is in there, go around back and come through the backdoor. Dean and I will go through the front door. We have the element of surprise with us so this should work okay?”

Dean and Cas both shook their heads and they broke up. Dean and Sam crept quietly towards the door. Sam got out his lock pick and started trying to unluck the door. After about five minutes of trying, Dean sighed and rang the doorbell.

“Dean?! What did you do that for?” Sam said angrily. At that moment, the door opened and a middle aged women appeared.  Dean lifted his gun and shot her right in the chest. The woman looked shocked and then fell backwards dead.

“Sorry Sammy, you were taking too long.” Dean said as he entered the house.

“Dean that could have been victim or civilian! You don’t shoot and ask questions later.” Sam raged on.

Dean took one look at the body and noticed the witch was caring something in her hand. Dean used his foot to nudge her hand open, “Oh yeah, she was so innocent.” Dean said as he pointed to the hex bag in her hand. Sam gave him another bitch face as he stomped away to investigate the rest of the house.

The kitchen was like any other witch’s kitchen with herbs, powders and body parts. Sam and Dean checked the rest of the house and then went into the dean. There was an altar with all sorts of spell books lying around.

“Looks like I was right. They were sacrificing people.” Sam said as he inspected the spell books.

Dean hummed in agreement.

“Who are you?” A female voice shouted behind them.

Dean and Sam whipped around to see another women who was clearly the other woman’s sister. She was slightly younger but had the same nose, eyes, and hair. She raised her hand and started to chat something in Latin, but she didn’t get very far as Cas came up behind her and plunged his Angel blade in her stomach and she fell to the ground.

“Great timing, Cas.” Sam said.

“Yeah, perfect. Is that the last one?” Dean asked.

“I believe so. The barn just had some parts of the victims’ bodies in it, and I do not sense anyone else on the premises.” Cas explained.

“Great! Let’s take of this and head out. It’s getting dark.” Dean said already moving.

After they had cleaned up any trace of them being there, Sam placed an anonymous call to the local police telling them were they could find the victims’ remains. They all piled into the Impala, got a pizza, and headed back to the motel. After they ate , they watched a couple of episodes of Cake Wars (it was Cas’s turn to pick and Dean was not going to deny him what he wanted so Sam just had to suffer through it), and they all went to bed: Dean and Cas in one and Sam in the other.

“I love you.” Cas said as he closed his eyes.

Dean smiled and leaned over and kissed him, “I love you too.”

“And I love you guys most of all. Now go to sleep.” Sam said grumbling.

Dean threw a shoe at Sam’s head then went to sleep.


	2. Mary, Did You Know?

Sam woke up to a large crash. He jolted upright in his bed, with his hand going immediately to his gun that he kept underneath the pillow, and out of his peripheral vison he could see Dean reaching for his gun that was on the nightstand. Their motel door had been blown off the hinges and was now on the other side of the room. A tall figure stepped into the door. It was a girl. She was young had brown hair and was wearing a long purple dress. Sam immediately knew she was somehow related to the witches they had killed the night before. Before Sam could even blink the witch flicked her wrist and their guns went flying out of their hands.

“You! You are the ones that killed my sisters!” she shrieked. “And for that you will be punished!” She raised her hands and began chanting.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dean said as he went for his gun that was on the floor, but the witch was faster and both Dean and Sam were then pinned with their backs to the headboards of the beds.

“You killed my sisters. You closed their eyes forever! Sent them to the eternal sleep, and you will pay. Everyone you meet will close their eyes forever!” the witch then shouted one word that wasn’t in English and two beams of green light shot out from her hand and struck both Sam and Dean in their chests.

All the air from Sam got knocked right out and when he looked up again he saw the white light coming from the witches eyes and mouth. She dropped to the floor and there was Cas behind her.

“Cas…” Sam coughed, “You really do have perfect timing.”

Cas went up to Dean and looked him over, “Are you injured?”

“No, just a little winded. Sam?” Dean asked looking over at Sam. Sam motioned that he was fine. “The witch casted a spell or something, can you sense anything?” Dean asked his gaze returning to Cas.

Cas looked at Dean and then looked at Sam, “I cannot sense anything is wrong with you.”

“Well that’s good.” Sam said getting out of bed and stretching, “Guess she didn’t get a chance to finish with you smiting her Cas.”

“Where were you by the way?” Dean said getting out bed as well. Cas wordless went to the dresser that had the TV on it and picked up a cup holder that had some drinks in it and a bag.

“I woke up early and went to get breakfast. I got coffee, hot chocolate, and donuts. I hope that is acceptable.”

Dean strolled up to Cas and kissed him on the lips, “Hells yeah it is.” Grabbing the donuts and a coffee, Dean started rummaging through the breakfast. “Guess we better take care of this body.” Dean said with a mouth full of donuts.

Sam signed and looked at the clock. It read _9:07_ am. “I’ll go get the tarp.”

After the brothers had showered, (Cas had politely refused to shower with Dean despite his dismay opting to help Sam roll the body up) they all packed up and headed back to the bunker. Just outside of town the boys find a spot to bury the body. They all worked to dig the grave, and Dean lit the body on fire (just to cover all their basis), then they all piled into the car and were on their way.

***

A few hours later they were pulling into the garage bunker. As they walked through the door, the sight that met them left them in awe. The whole bunker had been decorated for Christmas. In fact, it looked like Hobby Lobby had thrown up all over the bunker, that or someone had bought the entire store. There were light hanging up all over, fake snow was strewn throughout, and there was holly, ivy, mistletoe hung all around in various places. There were fake Santas, elves, plastic reindeer and snowman set in every corner, there was a Nativity scene set up on one of the bookshelves, and, best of all, a giant Christmas that was decorated with lights and ornaments set up in the library and at the very top was a generic angel with blonde hair and blues eyes with white wings.

“Wow.” All three men could say.

“I was hoping for that reaction.”

All three men turned around and Mary smiled at them.

“Mom, this is incredible.” Sam said

“Yeah it’s like a winter wonderland,” Dean agreed. “How did you do all this?”

Mary came up and hugged Sam, then Dean, and then Cas. “I did it while you were gone. I figured this would be the first time we will all be together for Christmas, and I thought it should be special. I went looking, and found that the Men of Letters didn’t have much in terms of decoration, so I went to the store and got a few things. The young man at the store was very helpful in telling me what ever home needed for Christmas nowadays.”

Dean chuckled and hugged his mom, “It’s perfect.”

“Great, now a man named Rufus called a couple of hours ago and said he was picking up Bobby and the Nebraska gang and that they would be here around four, so go clean up, you have dirt all over yourselves.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean and Sam said. Sam looked at his watch it was almost 2:30. Sam, to be honest, was really excited about seeing and catching up with everyone.

***

Dean was baking pies with Cas in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Sam, setting down _A Christmas Carol,_ went and opened the door.

“Merry Christmas, bitches! Say hello to your snow queen.” A bubbly red head said.

“Charlie, it’s so good to see you.” Sam grinned as he hugged her.

“Charlie!” Dean said as he walked into the room and Charlie and Sam were coming down the steps. He gave her big hug, then she turned to Cas and Mary.

“OMG. You weren’t kidding.” Charlie said as she stared at Mary.

“Charlie, this our mom, Mary. Mary, this is Charlie, Queen of Moondoor, and expert LARPer.” Dean introduced them.

Mary held out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you. Sam and Dean have told me so much about you. But I have one question: what’s a Moondoor? And who is a LARPer?”

This apparently knocked Charlie out of her stupor and she shook Mary’s hand. She said with a big smile, “Oh Mary. I have so much to teach you. But, first come help bring down my luggage and gifts, oh handmaiden.”

As Dean went up the staircase, followed by Charlie and Cas, who she had locked arms with and was talking his ears off, Mary turned a questioning look to Sam who just rolled his eyes and said they would explain later. After they had settled Charlie into her room, set up all her games and movies she had brought, and placed her gifts under the tree, the Nebraska gang pulled up.

“Bobby, Rufus, Jo, Ellen, and Ash are here!” Sam shouted as he read his text message. “All hands on deck.”

Hugs, handshakes, kisses, and greetings were exchanged all around. Pamela had met Ash, Jo, and Ellen for lunch so she was right behind them in her car. Garth, Kevin, and Linda came soon after, and Benny was the last to show. Sam and Dean had told and prepared Mary that some of people coming were not human, but they were harmless, and in fact, had saved their lives on occasion. Mary had mentally prepared, but it still was a bit strange to see a vampire and a werewolf shaking hands and lugging in coolers and ice chests of their “special diets” as Garth called it. But seeing Dean get bear hugged by Benny and Sam asking about the wife to Garth made her smile.

“Bess is leading a single women’s retreat up in Denver for their church. No men allowed. And her father decided to take a vacation by myself. So I’m really glad you guys invited me; I would have been lonely.” Garth explained as they all walked inside.

“No problem, Garth, we are happier to have you.” Sam said. “Alright, everyone! For those of you who haven’t been here before, Dean and I will give you the tour and show you the rooms. There are plenty for everyone to have their own, unless for some reason you want to share.”

“I think Bobby and Ellen would appreciate sharing.” Rufus jokingly said. Bobby scowled and hit him upside the head, before Ellen touched his elbow and gave him a look. Everyone chuckled and they all headed down to the beds. Once everyone had settled in and put away the food and presents they bought, they all gathered in various place of the bunker to chat and relax before dinner.

Charlie and Ash were in the living room setting up for a movie and video game marathon, while Ash played with the dial on the ancient 50s radio. Dean walked by and heard them talking in techno babble.  Sam and Kevin were in the library showing Bobby and Rufus all the Men of Letters lore, old books, and knick knacks. As Dean walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle Ellen, Linda, and Mary where all mulling around and talking.

“I don’t really cook. But I can order things off a menu well.” May had said.

“I haven’t had time lately to cook, what with everything going on.” Linda replied. Mary and Ellen nodded.

“We could help you learn to cook some Homestyle meals if you wanted.” Ellen offered.

“I’d like that.” Mary replied

“It’s nice to hang out with other moms who are in this life. You don’t meet many women my age who understand everything that is going on.” Linda said. At that moment they all turned to look at Dean who was gathering up water bottles.

“Don’t mind me, I’m not even here. But, I must say you three are looking very nice today. Not at all like the hens Bobby said were clucking away in here.” Dean said sweetly.

“Oh Dean, stop it. Shouldn’t you be saving the flirting for Castiel?” Ellen shot back.

Dean flushed red as he quickly shuffled out of the room with all three women snickering.

Dean walked back into the den where Pamela, Benny, Jo, and Cas were sitting. Handing Cas a water bottle and setting the rest down Dean asked what they were talking about.

“I’m getting a very interesting read on your friend, Nosferatu, here.” Pamela said as she held Benny’s hand looking into his eyes. “I see pain, fear, and girls: Andrea and Elizabeth, but I see hope, goodness, loyalty, humor, you’re a good person.”

Pamela put his hand down and Benny shifted uncomfortable. “Mmmm, in another life I would say your name was Eli.” Pamela said.

“Yeah, well I am just happy to be here. It’s nice being surrounded by family and friends.” Benny said smiling at Dean. “Thanks, chief for inviting me.”

“It’s no trouble man. I owe more than my life.” Dean replied.

Jo cleared her throat, “Um Dean, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Jo, anything for you.” Dean said.

“Well, um, is the cute redhead in the living room, is she-um, single?” Jo asked tentatively.

Dean burst out laughing, “Hahahahahah, sorry Jo. I don’t mean to laugh at you, it’s just Sam owes me $50 bucks. And yes, yeah she’s single.”

Jo nodded her head and Garth came out from the observatory hanging up his phone.

“Sorry, Bess called. She says that she has a surprise for me when I get home. I wondered what it could be.” Garth said.

“Hey everyone! Dinner’s ready. Come and get it.” Bobby called.

As everyone got up and went to the kitchen, Pamela joined elbows with Garth and said, “I see double happiness for you.” Garth looked at her then looked at everyone else, and everybody just shrugged.

Once everyone had made it through the line and got their plates. Charlie and Ash went around handing slips of paper to everyone.

“Okay, here are the rules: 1. it has to be a Christmas special or classic. Yes, Dean, Die Hard counts. Except for Rufus, he can put down a Hanukah special if he wants. 2. No laughing or making fun of anyone else’s choice. There are 15 people here, which means there are 15 different opinions and 15 movies we have to get through. 3. If two people write down the same movie, that’s okay, we will just watch that movie twice. No arguing. 4. I repeat no making fun of or groaning about anyone’s choice 5. The movie can be as long or as short as you want it. Well that’s about it, everyone put your slip of paper in the bowl Ash is holding. Every movie we pick will be by random draw.” Charlie instructed.

Dean immediately wrote down _Die Hard_ and put it in. He tried to lean over and see what Cas was writing, but Cas moved away so Dean wouldn’t peek. Sam wrote down _the Nativity Story_ , although, as he put it into the bowl he thought it might be a little weird now that he knew Chuck was God, and he had met Gabriel. Sam glanced to his right at Rufus who he noticed put _A Rugrats Chanukah._ Sam chuckled. Once everyone was done eating they broke into teams. One team (the largest) cleaned and put away the food, another team made and got out the snacks and popcorn for the movie, and the third team got the living room set up for the movie. Ash, who had gotten the radio to work, said that fresh snow was supposed to fall over night.

As Dean sat down on a bean bag chair he said, “Oh Hell yeah! Snowball fight tomorrow at dawn.”

“I just hope we don’t get trapped by that blizzard that is sweeping the north.” Cas said.

“Nah, babe, will be fine. A little snow won’t hurt us.” Dean said back putting his arm around Cas’s shoulders and making him snuggle in more.

The first movie that was selected was Mary’s choice, _It’s a Wonderful Life._ Everyone was glad she chose that, and reassured her it was still a classic. After the movie, (and explaining to Cas that yes, they all know that is not how angels get their wings) everyone called it a night and went to their separate rooms.

As Sam laid in his bed he couldn’t help but think of everyone who was here: 9 hunters, an angel, a Prophet of the Lord, the Prophet of the Lord’s mom, a werewolf, a vampire, and a psychic. It was not a normally family, but it was his family, and Sam loved it. With a smile on his face, he went to sleep.


	3. Let it Snow

“ _Dean! Cas! Wake Up! It’s snowing!_

Dean groaned and rolled over. He was met with a warm body and snuggled deeper into.

“ _Dean! Cas, come on! It’s time for a snowball fight.”_

“Shut up Sammy!” Dean growled back, “What time is it?”

“Almost 6:30,” replied a sleepy Cas.

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “We’ll be right out, stop banging on the door!”

“No we won’t,” said Cas pulling the blankets over his head.

Dean smirked, “Come on Cas, it will be fun! Snowball fights, building a snowman, making snow angels.” Cas peeked his head out from under the covers and gave Dean a questioning look. Dean laughed, “I’ll _snow_ you once we get out there.”

It took about 10 minutes for Dean and Cas to get up and get dressed. When they walked into the kitchen everyone else was already there and coffee was brewing.

“Okay, so, how are we going to decide teams?” Garth asked.

“School yard pick. We’ll go by age, the youngest and the oldest. That means Kevin and Cas.” Jo said.

“Fine, I pick Sam.” Kevin said muttering into his toast.

“Um…” Cas started looking around, but Dean was pointing at himself ( _as if Cas was not going to pick Dean)_ “I chose Dean.”

“Figures.” Rufus mumbled.

“I smell nepotism,” said Pamela jokingly said.

The teams ended up being: Kevin, Sam, Ash, Mary, Rufus, Benny, and Charlie on one, and Cas, Dean, Jo, Pamela, Ellen, Bobby, and Garth on the other. With Linda opting to stay inside and make hot chocolate and snickerdoodles for everyone.

They all gathered in their winter gear and Charlie and Jo were starting to sing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ Bobby and Benny both looked like they wanted to stuff Jo and Charlie’s scarves in their mouths, but Ellen just shook her head and each gave them a pair of earplugs. Once they all got outside, the sight that met them was beautiful. The Sun was just starting to come up and illuminate the fresh snow that fallen on the ground. It made the field next to the bunker look like a winter wonderland.  They divided up the territory; then began to build their snow forts. They all agreed upon a 20 minute truce to build their forts and get ready. After the 20 minutes, all hell broke loose.

Dean had taken charge and instructed their fort to be a curved wall, so they could have protection on three sides and conceal their artillery of snowballs. Cas, Pamela, and Garth where in charge of making the snowballs and they had a very nice number of snowballs ready to go.  Meanwhile, the other team had made more of a Rook shape that actually completely surrounded them, with a hole that they could crawl through to get more snowballs.  The first snowball was thrown and the game began.  Both sides had their advantages and disadvantages, but for the first 30 minutes it was mostly a standstill, since the forts had held and each side had made a well stock of snowballs. After about 30 minutes, the wall on Dean’s side began to collapse. As Dean, Bobby, and Jo tried to rebuild, the others drew fire away from them. The other side was having problems too. While the Rook shaped fort held well enough, it was a pain trying to get to the weapons of war and it was crowded. If anything was going to knock over their fort, it was going to be from everyone bumping into each other. Plus, because the hole was small and it was crowded, it was hard trying to make new snowballs and toss them. So Kevin, being the smallest, had resigned himself to getting the snowballs from the hole and making new ones. This was a disadvantage as the other side was faster at making snowballs, and Cas had really good aim. Not only could he throw a snowball with the power of Heaven, but his Angelic vision allowed him to hit with both accuracy and precision. He had not thrown one snowball without hitting someone, mainly Sam, Benny, and Charlie. Ten minutes later, Ellen dropped to her knees.

“Boys, I love you and this has been fun, but I’m tired, hungry, and getting cold. Can we please surrender?” Ellen said to Dean, Cas, and Bobby.

“I agree. I could use a shot of whiskey.” Bobby agreed. Ellen gave him disapproving look but didn’t say anything.

Dean, with a heavy sigh, agreed. “Yeah sounds good, my shoulder is killing me. I feel like I’ve pitched 13 innings.” Cas looked at Dean and immediately touched his shoulder. “Thanks, babe”

They took Jo’s white winter hat and put it on a stick and started waving it around.

“Wait, I think they want a truce,” they heard Mary call.

Kevin and Sam both popped their heads up and shouted yes.

“Some of the older folks are tired and need a mid-morning nap!” Dean shouted. Bobby grunted and Ellen hit him in the side so hard that made Dean wince. “We would like a truce please.” Sam and Kevin went down and soon popped back up.

“We agree to peace!” Kevin said. Everyone slowly made their way out from the forts and started to stretch. Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, Mary, and Kevin all made their way back to the bunker. Jo and Charlie immediately started working on a snowman, singing _that_ song from _Frozen._  Sam challenged Garth to see who could make a bigger snowman, so Sam, Ash, and Pamela started working, while Garth and Benny decided to deconstruct the Rook fort and use that as their base.

Dean collapsed onto the snow and started waving his hands and feet. He then got up and pointed, “See Cas, it’s a snow angel.”

Cas looked at it critically, “Dean, I do not see a snow angel.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “My arms made the wings, and my feet made the robe.”

“Dean, angels do not wear robes. We are multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent.”

Dean huffed a breath and laid back down in the snow. He grabbed Cas’s hand and jerked him down with him. “Just try it. It’s fun.”

Cas did not see the purpose in this, but it made Dean happy, so he tried it. They made several snow angels, and would have made more (Cas actually thought it was soothing making snow angels) until Dean started drawing halos and harps on the snow angles.

“Dean, I do not have a harp.” Cas said.  They ended up starting a snowman to join all the others. Sam was currently making a snow dog, Jo and Charlie were making snow families, and Garth and Benny clearly won with the biggest snowman. Pamela ran inside to get buttons and carrots. When she came out she had news.

“Guys, according to the radio, that blizzard in on its way and should reach us by tonight. So, some of us are going to go to the store and get any extra supplies that we need.”

“Okay, let’s all head inside,” said Sam.

As they all started making their way back to the bunker, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned around and there was Cas, eyebrows were pinched in concentration.

“Cas? You okay?” Dean said looking him up and down

“I don’t know. I-feel strange.” Cas said holding his stomach.

Dean moved closer to Cas and wrapped his arm around him, “Strange? Like how?”

“I don’t know. If I had to guess I would say…” at that moment Cas’s eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled and he collapsed.

Dean caught him and slowly eased him down to the ground. “Cas? Cas, can hear here me? _Cas!_ ” Dean’s voice rose with worry, “Hey, someone help me please!”

Everyone turned and looked around and their eyes got wide. Benny and Sam immediately jogged back to Dean and Cas.

“What happened?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know. He said he felt strange then he just passed out.” Dean said shaking Cas trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Okay, okay. We’ll figure this out once we’re inside. On the count of three lift. 1, 2, 3” Benny said. Dean and Sam were caring Cas’s upper body while Benny had his legs. They started back to the bunker and Garth held they door open for them. As they carefully made their way down the steps, everyone had gathered to see what was wrong.

“What happened?” Mary demanded to know.

“I don’t know, he just passed out.” Dean grunted. They got Cas back to his and Dean’s room and started taking off his coat, mittens, and extra layers. Once he was down to just his snow pants and a t-shirt, Dean tucked the covers in.

“He’s not injured.” Ellen observed.

“And he’s breathing,” Sam said as he checked his pulse, “he’s got a pulse too.”

“Maybe he’s just exhausted and cold,” Linda said as he pushed her way into the room. Everyone had crowded into the room and doorway to see what was happening. “Here give him this.” She gave Dean a mug of steaming hot apple cider. Dean looked at it skeptically, but then brought the mug to Cas’s lips and helped him drink. Dean rubbed Cas’s throat to coax the liquid down, but there was no change. Not even a twitch.

“We’ll go check the lore.” Bobby said and Rufus nodded in agreement.

“Pamela, Garth, and I are going on a supplies run before the blizzard hits. Text us if you need anything.” Mary said shooing away the people.

“I’ll get my EMF reader and go check outside, just in case.” Sam said as put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Dean just made a noise not taking his eyes of Cas. He just stared at him waiting for something to happen. “Dean, don’t worry. There are 12 people out there who love and care about Cas. Cas will be okay, I promise.” Dean just nodded and Sam left.

Dean pulled up a chair and sat down next to Cas. He looked so peaceful, so calm. Not a line of worry on his face, but it worried Dean. Angels didn’t need to sleep. When Cas got into bed with Dean he would close his eyes, but he wouldn’t sleep. He’d meditate or something like that, which only resembled sleeping. Sometimes Cas would dream walk into Dean’s dreams and they could be together. Dean liked when Cas did that the best. On those nights, Dean didn’t have nightmares.  Dean couldn’t help but kiss Cas on the lips, wishing childishly that that would wake up the sleeping beauty, but nothing happened.  Dean grabbed Cas’s catatonic hand and squeezed, “You’ll be okay, Cas. I promise.”


	4. Sleep in heavenly peace

By the time Dean exited his room his mother, Pamela, and Garth were already back from the store and starting lunch. Everyone else was researching. Kevin was reading the Angel tablet with his mom and Ellen helping in the kitchen. Sam, Rufus, Charlie, Jo, and Benny were all reading various lore and grimoire books. Bobby was on the phone asking his contacts for any information, and Pamela had closed her eyes, looking like she was trying to contact the spirit world. Dean picked up a book and flipped through to the first page when they all heard a loud crash of something being broken and a call for help. Dean was immediately on his feet running to the kitchen. When he got there he saw his mom on the floor, head being cradled by Linda, and shards of a broken bowl everywhere. Ellen was calling Mary’s name.

“She started swaying and just collapsed.” Ellen said starting to brush off the broken pieces on Mary.  Pamela pushed her way through and inspected Mary.

“She’s sleeping.” Pamela diagnosed.

“Sam, get her to bed.” Rufus said grabbing a broom.

Sam nodded and easily picked up Mary, and took her and sat her gently in her bed. Sam brushed away her hair from her face, then ran his hand through his hair. “What the hell is happening, Dean?”

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, it’s not good.” Dean said. After that, everyone knuckled down and got right to research. Ash was fiddling and tweaking with the radio, to see if he could pick up Angel radio, and see if he could hear some chatter. If anyone could do it, he could.

It was just an hour and half later when it happened again. Charlie was reading a tomb when Jo noticed her looking a little strange. “Charlie, are you okay?” All the sudden Charlie pitched forward, “No, no, no, no, no!” Jo screamed holding Charlie, “Not you too!” The tomb clattered to the floor and Benny went and inspected her.

“She’s breathing, but her eyes are closed.” With one fluid motion Benny scooped Charlie up and started taking her back to her bed, Jo following.

“Okay, so whatever this is. It’s affecting all of us.” Sam said looking around the room. Everyone was glancing at each nervous of who was going to be next. It didn’t take long for it to happen. Kevin and his mom got up to go the kitchen to bring more coffee for everyone, when Rufus rubbed his eyes and Bobby groaned. Rufus then slumped over the table, asleep.

“Bobby? What’s wrong?” Sam asked looking at him

“I feel sleepy ya idjit.” Bobby then practically slumped onto Rufus snoring loudly. Sam looked at Dean, but Dean was checking Ellen and Jo who had also fallen asleep.

“Well, if we can’t be beat ‘em, join,” Ash said who plopped on the couch and was out like a light.

Dean looked over at Pamela, and to no surprise, she was drooling in her chair. 

Dean looked at Sam, and wasn’t comforted by his face. “Guess, we should just make them as comfortable as possible.” Dean nodded going to grab Jo when, at that moment, Kevin called.

Dean and Sam raced to the kitchen, but it was too late. Kevin and Linda were both asleep. Dean picked up Linda and Sam carried Kevin in a fireman’s hold when they stumbled across Benny hefting Garth into his hands.

“I was getting Charlie extra blankets, when I passed Garth on his way to the bathroom. He just fell asleep,” explained Benny. They got Kevin, Linda, and Garth settled into their rooms.

On the way back Dean asked, “How do feel Benny?”

“Brotha, I feel just fine.” Benny replied.

The managed, with some effort, to get everyone into their rooms. They decided to leave Ash on the couch. After dumping Bobby into his bed, Dean, Sam, and Benny were in the hallway when Benny shot out a hand to brace himself on the wall.

“Benny…” but Dean trailed off, Benny was blinking his eyes rapidly. Dean moved and gripped Benny by his shirt hoisting him up, “Oh no you don’t! Don’t you dare fall asleep on me too! Come on Benny, not you too. Stay awake!” Dean said almost angrily.

“Sorry, chief, I can’t,” and with that Benny’s head lulled to the side. Sam and Dean got Benny to his room. Once he was settled Dean stormed out kicking the door and banged his hands on the wall.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said reasonably.

“Calm down. Calm down, CALM DOWN! Do you just realize that all our friends and family, everyone we love on this Earth, just fell asleep and we can’t wake them up! Not to mention, we don’t know why and we are trapped by blizzard headed our way! And you want me to _calm down_!” Dean shouted.

“Yes,” Sam shot back, “because you getting mad and throwing a temper tantrum won’t help solve anything. Now come on, let’s keep looking. We’ll find a way to save everyone, because that’s what we do! Now put on your big boy pants and let’s go!” Sam ordered.

*** 

They researched all through the rest of the afternoon, through the night, and into early morning. They took unofficial shifts going and checking up on everybody, seeing if there was any changes. There weren’t. Dean was getting his millionth cup of coffee when he realized it was December 23rd.  Or Christmas Adam, as Charlie called it (because Adam came before Eve. Get it? Haha), but Dean wasn’t laughing now. As he sat done in his chair, Sam sighed.

“Dean, I think we need outside help.”

“Oh yeah, and who did you have in mind?” Dean said breathing in his coffee.

“Crowley-”

“No”

“Dean, he could help us, bring in Rowena, she might be able to do something. We’re not getting anywhere and who knows, the longer we wait, _well,_ you know.” Sam reasoned.

Dean signed, “I’ll make the call.” Dean took out his phone, but apparently due to the snowstorm the signal couldn’t get through. “Looks like we have to summon him.”

They marched down to the dungeon with their supplies. While Dean gathered together the materials, Sam drew the Devil’s Trap. It didn’t take long for Crowley to appear.

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite people. Merry Christmas, moose and squirrel.” Crowley said smugly.

“Cut the crap Crowley; we need your help.” Dean said begrudgingly.

“My, oh, my, isn’t this a turn of events. And pray do tell, what you need my help with?”

“Our family and friends are asleep and they won’t wake up.’ Sam explained.

“Hmmm, and let me guess: you want me to bring in the most powerful witch to help you, Mummy.” Crowley said thoughtfully, “and why should I help you? What’s in it for me? You didn’t invite me to this little holiday get together.”

“Crowley-” Dean started but Sam cut him off.

“We’ll help you if you help us.” Sam said giving Dean a sharp look.

Crowley hummed, “I’ll keep that in my back pocket. A favor for a favor. I accept. Do we have a deal?” Crowley stuck out his hand in front of Dean. Dean grumbling all the way, reluctantly shook it. “Good boy, now do something about this.” Crowley pointed to the trap. Sam smudged the paint with his foot, breaking the trap. “I’ll see you upstairs.” Crowley said with a snap of his fingers.

Sam and Dean came back up from the stairs just as Crowley popped in with Rowena.

“Fergus! What is the meaning of this? Taking me away from my vacation. And why are Earth did you insist I bring the Book of the Damned?” Rowena growled.

“Rowena, we need your help.” Sam said. Rowena and Crowley turned towards the Winchesters.

“Oh, I should have known it was you bloody Winchesters. Well whatever you need, the answer is no. Now out of my way, giant!” Rowena stomped and pushed Sam in the chest out of her way.

“Please, Rowena, we need you. Everyone in the bunker has fallen asleep, and won’t wake up!” Dean said.

That got Rowena’s attention and she stopped and turned around. “Show me.”

They took Crowley and Rowena around the bunker and showed them everybody.

“This is a very powerful spell to affect humans, vampires, werewolves, and angels. You must have really made someone mad.” Rowena commented.

“Naturally, the Winchesters have a knack for pissing off the supernatural.” Crowley interjected.

Sam, ignoring Crowley, as did everyone else, said, “So it is a spell? Is it a cursed object? Dean and were trying to think of something, but we couldn’t think of anything.”

“Well, it looks to me that it’s some form of the Sleeping Death curse. More popularly known as the Sleeping Beauty curse.” Rowena stated.

“Sleeping Beauty? As in like the fairy tale?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I believe this curse, or some form of it, had been around for centuries. But the Brothers Grimm made it popular through their stories. I swear, that witch Maleficent was such a pompous princess. And she managed to run into the two hunters that would go on to write everything down.”

“Wait, the Brothers Grimm were hunters?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yes,” Rowena replied looking a Dean like he was stupid.

“But Rowena, I thought that curse had to have an object that people touched? And it made the victim fall asleep instantly?” Sam questioned.

Rowena rolled her eyes, “Like I said, this is a form of the spell. Cast by a very powerful witch. As for the cursed object, yes, there must be one.”

Sam’s eyes suddenly got wide, “Dean! The witch at the motel, remember what she said: _‘Everyone you meet will close their eyes forever’_ then she shot us with that green light.”

Dean swallowed, “Come to think of it. Everyone feel asleep about 24 hours after we first touched them. Think about it: Cas was first, then mom, and that’s why Benny was last.”

“Well then, that settles it. You two are the cursed objects.” Rowena said then she gasped, “Oh buggers, I touched you, you giant.”

“Bloody hell.” Crowley said.

“Fergus, please tell me you didn’t.”

“Sorry, mother.”

“Okay, okay. So now that we know that you two are infected, or whatever you have 24 hours to help us. What do we do?” Dean said.

“Well, I have to find a spell that will de-curse you two, then make a potion to wake everyone up. Otherwise we’ll be asleep forever. The potion, if Crowley will go get my spell book, shouldn’t take long. It will be finding a spell that will de-curse you that will take the most time.”


	5. Last Christmas

Crowley went and got the spell book for Rowena and she began searching the Book of the Damned. Sam and Dean continued researching, checking up on everybody, bringing Rowena her afternoon tea, and making sure Crowley didn’t go through all the liquor cabinets. It was a huge surge of relief for both Sam and Dean and when Rowena finally found something.

“Finally, I think I have it.” Rowena said standing up.

“You have the spell that will de-curse us?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I believe if I take the original curse, make a few minor adjustments of my own device, and then add this reversal spell from the Book of the Damned that should be able to lift the curse.” Rowena showed them her findings.

“And the potion to wake everyone up?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Child’s play,” Rowena said, “But this will require many ingredients. So, we need to get on this fast.” Everybody nodded in agreement and Rowena began to translate the list of ingredients they would need.

“A piece of the morning star?” Sam asked cynically.

“And dust from the Sandman’s bag? Does this stuff even exist?” Dean asked.

Crowley scoffed, “I’ll get the things that the two dumbbells over here probably won’t have in their treasure trove called this bunker.” Crowley lifted up his hand, “Too-da-loo.” And with that he snapped his fingers and left.

Sam and Dean sighed and took the list of ingredients and started searching the basement and the archives. It was a slow and tedious process, one that did not help Sam at all.  Thoughts kept popping into mind like: _What if it doesn’t work? What if they are like this forever?_ Sam couldn’t imagine having to spend the rest of his days in this bunker filled with people he loved who would never wake up. What would happen once they were gone? Would other hunters tumble across the bunker 100 years from now and find everyone still asleep? Would Heaven help them? Hell? Sam didn’t know, but he couldn’t voice his worries to Dean. Dean, who already had so much on his plate and was so anxious about this situation already. Sam couldn’t contribute to anymore of his worries with his own. They moved from room to room searching for the ingredients. Occasionally, one of them would leave to go check on everyone or take an ingredient back up to Rowena.

After hours of combing through the bunker, the brothers took the last of the ingredients they managed to find and went back upstairs.

“Where’s Crowley?” Dean demanded to know as he harshly set down a vile of sheep’s blood.

“He’ll be back shortly, dear. He’s having some hard time bartering with some fairies in order to obtain a few dancing sugar plums.” Rowena stated as she started mixing everything together.

Sam shook his head; there was still so much about the supernatural word that he still didn’t know that, honestly, nothing really surprised him anymore. They waited a few moments before Crowley showed back up.

“It was tough negotiations, and mother you’re going to have to play Glinda in their spring production _Oz_ , but I got it.” Crowley said smugly.

Rowena growled and snatched up the plums from Crowley’s hand. She added them in and began to chant. When she stopped, she raised her hands and two beams of purple light shot out and struck Sam and Dean, just like the first witch had done. They stumbled back and let out a huge gasp of air.

“Did it work?” Dean asked rubbing his chest.

“It should have, but we really don’t have time to test it. But trust me, deary, when my life is on the line, I don’t play around.” Rowena said flipping pages in her spell book. “Now, for the antidote.  I’ll need a few more ingredient, but only one or two should be special, so errand boy over here (pointing at Crowley) can get those for me. The last thing I’ll need will be the blood of the original spell caster, since this spell was personalized by her.”

Sam looked at Dean with a frown, “um, that might be kind of hard. We salt and burned the witch’s body.”

“What?” Rowena said.

“Cas smote her, then when we buried her, we salt and burned her body.” Dean explained.

“Can a relative’s blood work? She had two sisters. Their bodies should be in a morgue or Crowley could go and find some blood from the house?” Sam suggested.

Rowena shook her head, “No. No, it has to be the blood of the spell caster.”

They all stood there in silence letting it sink in the ramifications of that. All the sudden, Dean turned around stomped off. Sam quickly followed Dean into the kitchen.

“Dude, I know what you’re thinking, but stop. We have to remain positive.” Sam started but Dean shook his head and grabbed a cup and smashed it on the ground.

“I can’t Sam! And do you know why? Because it’s over! It’s done! Everyone we love is asleep and will remain asleep forever. We’re going to have to live in a bunker full of family and friends that are comatose, and after we’re long gone, they’ll still be here. And it’s all out fault! There’s nothing we can do! Demons can’t time travel, and I’m pretty sure Heaven won’t be helping us and Chuck is who knows where!” Dean started to get tears in his eyes and then his voice cracked. “It’s over, Sammy. We’re done.”

Sam came up and engulfed his brother in a hug. Neither one of them wanting to let go. Sam didn’t know how much time had passed, but when he looked at the stove top it read 12:01. Merry-fucking-Christmas Eve.

 ***

Sam eventually sent Dean to check on everyone and then go sleep in an empty room and get a few z’s. Even though everyone else was sleeping, it wouldn’t help matters if they both were exhausted. When Sam came back into the room, it was just Rowena sipping her tea.

“Where’s Crowley?”

“He went to go get a few of the things for the potion. He said maybe a Christmas miracle will happen, and he wanted to be prepared, that bastard.” Rowena spoke quietly and didn’t even look at Sam. She looked like she was mourning. Sam couldn’t blame her, he wouldn’t know what to do if in seven hours or so he would be put in an ageless sleep for all time.

“Well, maybe Crowley’s right and a miracle will happen.” Sam said trying to lighten the mood. Rowena didn’t acknowledge him and Sam took that as his cue to leave. He took a picture of the spell book and went in search of the other items. Although he didn’t really. He searched, but he wasn’t actively trying. Instead, he was mostly praying. Praying that something would save them.  What should have taken him a two hour search tops, ended up taking 6 ½. When he journeyed back into the library Dean was reading some lore, Rowena was doing her nails, and Crowley was writing on a piece of parchment muttering something about souls. Almost as if he was making his will.  Sam sighed and set the stuff down on the table. He then set off to check on everybody.

He checked his mom first, Bobby next, then Charlie. When he got to Dean and Cas’s room he opened the door and couldn’t believe his eyes. There was a man feeling Cas’s forehead with his hand. Sam instantly went for his gun, but the man turned around and Sam froze.

“Gabriel?”


	6. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

Gabriel turned around and smiled. “Samsquatch! Haven’t seen you in ages, how’ve you been?”

Sam shook his dumbly. He couldn’t believe it. “No. no, you’re dead. Been dead for years now.”

“Oorrrr, have I been? I am the Trickster.” Gabriel said with a deviously smirk and an eyebrow wiggle.

Sam couldn’t believe it, “If you really are Gabriel, then where have you been? Why didn’t you help with Amara? Why does Chuck think you’re still dead?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Details. The point is, I heard your prayers and came down to see what was going on. Seems to me you got yourself in a little bit of a pickle here. So I thought, it’s Christmas! It’s my holiday! What better way for the angel Gabriel to save the day, then right before Christmas? Hmm?” and with that he snapped his fingers and held up a jar of blood.

“Is that-”

“One jar of blood from ol’ Samantha Stephens that cursed you and Dean-o? Sure is,” Sam tried to grab it, but Gabriel yanked it away. “Uh-uh you can’t get it that easily.” Gabriel said waging his fingers. 

Sam sighed, “Fine, what do you want for it?”

“A kiss”

“A kiss?”

“A kiss under the mistletoe.”

“What…” but Sam was cut off by Gabriel putting his hand up and then pointing. Sure enough, there was a bough of mistletoe just suspended in midair right above their heads.

Sam looked back at Gabriel, but in an instant Gabriel’s lips were on his. Sam wouldn’t say he’s kissed many people, and all of them were girls, but damn. Gabriel was a good kisser. Sam closed his eyes and darted his tongue right into Gabriel’s mouth taking control and dominating the kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Sam broke away for air.

“Wow,” was all Sam could say.

“Here you go, Samuel. And Merry Christmas.” Gabriel said as he pushed the vial into Sam’s hand, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Sam stood there dumbfounded processing what had just happened before he looked down at the viral and scurried from the room.  He didn’t know how much time they had left, and he hoped he wasn’t too late.

He ran into the library breathless, “I got it! I got the blood!” Sam held it up for them to see.

All three of them stood up. “What? How?” Dean said.

“Gabriel.” Sam replied.

“Gabriel?” Crowley asked.

“Gabriel, as in the Archangel, the Trickster.” Sam said hurriedly, “Come on we don’t have time for this.” And sure enough, Sam was right. At that moment, Crowley fell right on to his butt and keeled over asleep.

Rowena took the vial and began mixing the ingredients, but the brothers could tell she was getting sleepy. Her knees started crumbling under and Sam held her up, while Dean stirred.

“Stir, until everything, is-is consistent.” Rowena said with a yawn. Dean stirred faster and when it was ready took the spoon and shoved it into Rowena’s mouth. The brothers had a moment of horror when Rowena’s eyes closed for a second. They thought it was over. But all their worry washed away when Rowena opened her eyes and stood up.

“Well, I must admit, that was close.” Rowena said brushing her dress off, “Well go ahead. Feed it to my son.”

Sam grabbed the spoon and put it into Crowley’s mouth, a few seconds later, Crowley was up and coughing. “Ugh, that tastes terrible. Maybe with some Brandy and cinnamon mixed in it would be tolerable.”

Rowena rolled her eyes, and started gathering up her things, “It worked on my son, so it should work on everyone else. Fergus, you are taking me to the Bahamas. I’m done with this frigid state.”

Crowley hummed then turned towards the Winchesters, “You remember our deal, correct?”

“Yes, Crowley we remember,” Dean said annoyed.

“Good.” and with that Crowley and Rowena disappeared.

Sam and Dean sighed. They each took a mug and filled the antidote with it. They woke up Ash first. And, after a brief explanation, Ash began to help them. Slowly but surely everyone in the bunker began to wake.

When Dean got to his room, he quickly tipped the potion into Cas’s mouth, wanting to see those pretty blue eyes again.

Cas’s eyes fluttered open and then focused on Dean. “Hello, Dean.” Cas said. His voice rough with sleep.

Dean got a huge grin on face and immediately bent down to give Cas a kiss.

“Hey, Cas. Welcome back. Thought I'd never see you again.” Dean said honestly. Cas reached out and cupped Dean’s face.

“We always come back to each other. I would think we would know that by know.” Before Dean could respond someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Sam and Mary were in the doorway.

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt you, Prince Phillip, but the queen here wanted to see you.” Sam said.

Dean went up and hugged Mary, while Cas went and hugged Sam. After everyone was dressed and fed (even Cas was surprisingly hungry) they all gathered in the living room to talk. Everyone wanted to know what happened and why they woke up. Sam and Dean started at the beginning telling about the case and the witch, then explained that they had called Crowley and Rowena for help (almost everyone was not happy about that, but they understood the necessity of it). Then Sam explained his encounter with Gabriel (although he left out the whole kissing part). This surprised many people, including Cas, who then went into his story about meeting Gabriel under Metatron’s influence. They spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies wanting to all be together. The snowstorm had passed, so they were going to have to dig themselves out tomorrow, but no one really minded. Eventually night fell, and even after being asleep for 2 days, everyone was tired. Dean and Cas snuggled under the blanket and that night Cas dream walked into Dean’s dream and they were together.

 ***

Christmas morning came, and it was like everyone had been turned into a little kid. They all rushed in looking for packages that had their name on it and tearing into it. Sam had just opened up a new power cord from Charlie when he heard a little jingle. He looked up puzzled and saw a small card that was placed in the middle of the tree. Sam stood up and plucked it from the tree. On the front it simple said: Sam. Sam opened it up and there was a note.

           

Dear Sam,

That was some kiss you gave me back there. I’m looking forward to New Year’s. See you around.

 

Love,

Your Angel

AKA

the Trickster

P.S.

Tell little bro and Dean-o I said congratulations!

 

Sam shook his head and looked up. The generic store bought Christmas angel at the top of tree had been replaced with one that had long blond hair, golden amber eyes, a brown shirt, and green jacket. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me. I’d like everyone’s attention please.” Everybody turned towards him. Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’s hand to help him stand up. “I couldn’t think of a better way to do this, than on Christmas surrounded by our family.” Dean then got down on one knee. “Cas, I love you. And I know it took me a long time to figure that out and get my head out of my ass and do something about it. And I know I’m not perfect and I have messed up, but I guess that’s what real love is. Two imperfect people just trying to make it in this imperfect world. So, Cas, will you do me the honors and make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?”

Cas wiped a tear from his eye, “Yes, Dean. I would love to marry you.”

Dean reached in his pocket and took out a jewelry box. He opened it and placed a simple silver band on Cas’s hand. He then got up and kissed Cas to many whoops and hollers.

“I guess this has turned into a _Marry_ Christmas now,” Ash joked.

“Time to break out the eggnog!” Jo said as everyone laughed.

There was one thing everybody could agree on: it turned out to be a perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Visit me at my tumblr: http://thinkdouble-pink.tumblr.com/ and please have a wonderful, safe, exciting Merry Christmas!!!!!!!! Love you!


End file.
